Truth or Dare Sequel: Kurogane's Sweet Revenge
by rainbowcake
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Dare, my other oneshot. Kurogane has a plan to dare Sakura for sweet revenge... read inside! [oneshot] [little fluff in the end]


**Truth or Dare Sequel: Kurogane's Sweet Revenge**

Oneshot

A/N: Read my other fic, Truth or Dare, so you'll understand what happened there. xD

---

One week later after the Truth or Dare game that Sakura talked to Kurogane to join; the TRC group didn't forgot their moment upon what happened last week. And Kurogane vowed revenge on Sakura. Uh-oh… But Kurogane plan not to kill her, because she was a lady, and plus, an innocent traveller of the group, and also an important person to Syaoran.

Grrrrr. Thought Kurogane, he was resisting himself to kill a lady front of him.

Syaoran was fine; his clothes were clean away from the fish-slapping accident. The fish's fin mark still showed on his cheek. Syaoran sighed and placed his hand on his slapped cheek.

Great. Thought Syaoran, he looked away from Sakura beside him to not get embarrassed.

Fye was happier than day before, he teased Kurogane a lot and used different names to call him.

Kuro-tan! That's not a thought. Fye called Kurogane beside him, Kuro-tan! Now Kurogane was going to lose temper!

Last, not as least, Sakura was humming a peaceful tune.

What a peaceful day… Thought Sakura, Fye thought too, except Syaoran and Kurogane.

They walked on the rocky path to the village before them. It was really a happy and cheerful village. Sakura loved the feeling of glorious atmosphere. The villagers welcomed them when they saw the TRC group entering to the village.

"Syaoran, let's go and buy some fruits!" She clasped her hand onto Syaoran's wrist and dragged him into the store selling fruits. She noticed Syaoran's fish fin mark on his cheek, and instantly giggled a little that Syaoran won't hear.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura's cheerfulness. She was a real goddess, her emerald eyes sparkled with life and her auburn colored hair swayed with the wind.

Well, Kurogane and Fye were alone in the crowd of the happy village.

"Kuro-rin, let's buy some too!" Fye dragged him to another store, selling clothes.

"Look, mommy, a gay! Are they couple?" A boy shouted out with his mother in the store with Kurogane and Fye entering in. Well, Kurogane heard of it and finally is going to lose a temper… Steams were coming out from his ears.

"Shhh, dear…" A boy's mommy shushed and walked out from the store with her son. What weird people. The mother thought and walked to another store.

"Okay, Kuro-pin-pin, we're done!" Fye called to get Kurogane's attention. In his arms was a paperbag.

"Well, okay." Kurogane looked at the store owner. The store owner winked at him. What? Why did the woman wink at me?

"Here is it!" Fye took two rather large identical bland white shirts with smooth written words in japanese saying, 'I love him' from the paper bag and handed one to him. "Let's wear these!"

That's why the woman winked at Kurogane. Fye wore it and his usual clothes were entirely covered in a large bland shirt with the word 'I love him'.

"YOU!!!" Kurogane threw the large shirt at Fye. Then he started chasing him, while Fye was running away from him. Fye was giggling like a 10-years old girl. They went out the store, and passengers-by stared at the two people running in the crowd.

"Syaoran, thanks for paying!" Sakura hugged Syaoran. "And also thanks for carrying for me."

Syaoran was carrying a one rather heavy paperbag and smiled.

"Look!" Sakura pointed to the two people, Fye and Kurogane, running around. Fye was like a mouse, and Kurogane was like a cat. Fye was still wearing an 'I love him' shirt.

"Oh well," Syaoran sweat-dropped and sighed at their daily routine.

----

It was night, and Syaoran and Kurogane were talking together in the room. Sakura and Fye were asleep, in their own beds. There were only two beds in the room. As for Syaoran and Kurogane, they will sleep on their chairs.

Syaoran sat on the chair next to the wooden table, while Kurogane stood with his back on the wall. It was dark here, except the candle on the table was dimming the whole room.

"I have a plan," A light bulb appeared over Kurogane's head. He half-talked to himself, half-talked to Syaoran. Then, he started laughing. Just imagine him as flames appeared on his eyes, and fangs were growing out from his mouth. His tongue grew long. More, he looked like a devil! He laughed with pure evil.

Syaoran sweat-dropped.

Next morning…

Sakura is sweet, Syaoran would think, but I have a sweet revenge. That is Kurogane's evil thought.

They paid for the room rental at inn, and the plan will come… NOW!

They left the village and walked to another forest. Kurogane grinned evilly and calculated his plan. They walked on the smooth path between many green trees, it brought out the calmness. They found a lake, bigger than the one last week Syaoran and Fye were looking for fishes.

Syaoran and Sakura joined together to look for fishes in the shallow surface of the water. As unexpectedly, Kurogane tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Fye was relaxing on the shade.

"Hey, that's my turn on Truth or Dare, right?" Kurogane asked.

"Huh?" Sakura turned around to face him. She saw the revenge and evilness in his eyes. "Ummm… yes, that's the rule of the game."

Syaoran was drawn into their conversation. Sounds interesting…

"Truth or Dare?" Kurogane asked and hoped it will be dare.

"Dare." Sakura answered with determination.

Kurogane twitched, paused and then counted one to three…

1…

2…

3…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Kurogane laughed out loud with the revenge he has, and Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" 5 minutes has passed. Syaoran and Sakura continued looking for fishes.

"BWAHAHAHA!!!!" 10 minutes has passed. Syaoran managed to catch one fish, but Sakura haven't caught any fishes.

"BWAHAHA…" 30 minutes has passed. Syaoran and Sakura now have many fishes in their arms. Finally, Kurogane stopped and breathed some air.

Sakura noticed Kurogane has stopped. She stood up and asked him, "So what would you dare me?"

"I dare you… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BWAHAHA!" 1 minute has passed. Sakura sweat-dropped and was still waiting for Kurogane to stop.

One fish jumped up from Sakura's arm and slapped Kurogane in a cheek with its fin, then returned to her arms. Kurogane realized he laughed again; he coughed and then whispered to Sakura's ear in calm voice, "I dare you… to kiss Syaoran in the lips."

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused.

"Go kiss Syaoran if you're not afraid." Kurogane pushed Sakura towards Syaoran where he was standing dumb-founded in the water with fishes in his arms.

As Sakura looked to Syaoran in eye-to-eye, Kurogane went to the spot where Fye was relaxing in the shade next to the tree.

"Sakura-hime?" Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed. She tip-toed herself, and went eye-to-eye contact with Syaoran. She closed her eyes, and her cheeks were tinted of pink color.

Syaoran's instinct was to move his face onto her. He closed his eyes too, waiting for the bliss to come.

Their lips were locked together in a minute…

As they break away, they feel the sensation of love. Winds whipped their every strands of their hair, and smiles appeared on their faces.

That's true love… but… their fishes fell down the water from their arms. That caused Syaoran and Sakura to catch them back again.

NOOOOOOO……

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile, Kurogane and Fye watched the whole scene.

"That's so sweeeeeeeeet, Kuro-rin!" Fye stood up and then smiled at Kurogane as usual.

"What's now… I told you to stop telling my name in different names…" Kurogane stopped as Fye hugged him.

"I want you to wear this again! The store owner returned to me as we are going to leave the village." Fye took the shirt from nowhere like magic and handed the large shirt with the words 'I love him' onto Kurogane.

GRRRRR!!!!

"And I'm also going to wear it!" He wore another large shirt with words 'I love him', and knew Kurogane will chase him again.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Fye was right, Kurogane chased him. Even more menacingly, he took out his katana to try to slash Fye off, but the mage dodged as usual.

Mokona dramatically wiped its invisible tears; sitting on the tree branch, "Everyone forgot about me," It watched Kurogane chasing Fye, and Syaoran and Sakura picking up the fishes.

The End

---

A/N: Thanks to one of my reviewer, Musa Rox, in Truth or Dare, gave me an idea to write this story. Enjoy laughing! Oh, my reviewers in Truth or Dare, I want to thank them for reviewing!

_Updated(09/24/07): I fixed this one-shot, and made sure the grammars, spellings, and punctuations were written properly._

rainbowcake

Disclaimer: I'm a thief! OMG! I stole TRC and its character. Even more, I threatened one member of the CLAMP to give me money! xD Never mind, I don't own TRC and its character… sigh…


End file.
